The Lotus Casino
by 2lala
Summary: A story to show what happens inside the Lotus Casino. Chapter 3 is up! Please review
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is my interpretation of the Lotus Casino in Percy Jackson and the Olympians. This takes place in book one and a little of book three but if you only read book one I still advise reading this. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wonderful characters that Rick Riordan created.

The Lotus Casino

I have been here for what seems like only a week. Nevertheless, I know the truth about this horrible place. The only thing that prevents me from leaving is the fact that other kids are being trapped here without realizing it. My mother, Athena sent me here so I could watch out for other half-bloods that fell into the hands of the hotel manager. He is a son of Dionysus and is the most evil because he uses his power to attract people, mortal and half-blood alike, to this horrible place to stay forever and forget their quest. I observed a young boy come in with a girl and a satyr come in. With my wisdom, I could tell that the girl was also born by my mother. I helped the boy, Perceus Jackson remember his true quest to help our parents settle their dispute. Unfortunately, not everyone is so lucky.

I first noticed this place when my mother took me to go with her and hunt down some Stymphilian Birds that were terrorizing some farmers in Kansas. She knew exactly how to kill them and brought me along to teach me. If you remember correctly, my mother was the one who told Heracles how to kill them for his twelve tasks. When I asked her what the place was, she only told me that it was a place of evil that should be avoided at all costs.

Another time, I saw two kids who I recognized as a son and daughter of Hades! When I told my mother, she started talking about things I did not understand. Finally, she explained to me that it was actually all right but she told me that after the war going on, World War II, Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon were going to promise not to give any more offsprings. Therefore, since it was my duty, I tried to figure out a way to get these two, Bianca and Nico, out of here. It took a long time to figure it out, but I got a friend of mine who is the son of Hermes, to disguise as a lawyer and take them out. I am not sure what happened to them, but I hope they are okay.

Now that I think about it, this Lotus Casino is pretty addicting and tempts me to stay here forever. They have great room service and the food is really good, too. They are very decorative and have expensive furniture and other luxuries. I think the most tempting one is all the games and how they are free. Oh man, I think I am starting to think like one of those people who are trapped in here. I hope I do not forget the time and that I can remember my quest to help people.

9/17/oh no I have to remember 1884

Signed, Jacob

I know it is short but I might write more. Please review because this is the second fic. I have written.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: This is my interpretation of the Lotus Casino in Percy Jackson and the Olympians. This takes place in book one and a little of book three but if you only read book one I still advise reading this. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wonderful characters that Rick Riordan created.

The Lotus Casino

Sigh, another day and nothing mush has happened so far. Since most of the kids were still hooked on all the games, I decided that they could not be helped right now, so I went to look around. When I went past the front desk, Dionysus' son glared at me. I could not help thinking that he inherited a lot of his nature from his father. When my mother sent me to Camp Half-Blood, he was already being punished. In my opinion, the half-bloods are being more punished than Dionysus is. Chiron had already gone to watch over the school that Grover, the satyr I mentioned before, was staying in. They believed that one of those servants of Hades was staying at that school. My mother mentioned that they later found out it was a boy named Perseus Jackson, a son of Poseidon! As I mentioned, this was supposed to be forbidden.

Mother finally came to visit me today and told me that I could rest for a while. She said I had to go to Camp Half-Blood to stay. I cannot think which was more torturous, seeing Dionysus again or watching over the kids in the Lotus Casino. Oh well, I guess that at least now things will not be so repetitive.

When I was going, I decided to visit Aunty Em's again for my mother's Medusa shield because the head had started to disappear and the power of her shield was weakening. When I got there, I found out that someone had already destroyed her. It turns out it was that Perseus Jackson again and he had even tried to send it to Mount Olympus to paralyze the gods! I really hate Perseus Jackson. He has the same ambitiousness as his father and always angers our side of the family. If he had destroyed her, he could have at least freed the people from being stone with his power of water.

Anyways, now I am at Camp Half-Blood. Since I had already been there, I did not have to be placed in the Hermes Cabin. In my cabin, Athena, I met that other girl that I saw at the Lotus Casino. Her name was Annabeth and now that I remember, I had seen her here before. After we talked a little, I found out that the last time I saw her at the Lotus Casino was because she went on a quest to recover Zeus' lightning bolts and Hades' Invisibility hat. I remember hearing about that from my mother.

She had said that someone had somehow stolen Zeus' lightning bolts and, after it went unnoticed for a while, Hades' Cap of Invisibility. Zeus thought that it was Poseidon because they had been quarreling for a while now. Therefore, Annabeth told me the rest of the details that I did not know. She said that it was Ares who stole them both and tricked her, Perseus, and Grover the satyr, into going to the Underworld where they would suddenly appear so that Hades would think that they had stolen them. So Perseus had to go and fight with Ares. They found out that someone else was probably controlling Ares, even Cronos!

That is all I found out today,

Jacob

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: This is my interpretation of the Lotus Casino in Percy Jackson and the Olympians. This takes place in book one and a little of book three but if you only read book one I still advise reading this. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wonderful characters that Rick Riordan created.

* * *

The Lotus Casino

Today was probably the worst day I have ever had in my long almost-immortal life. We had to get up so early and practice our archery right away. This was okay because all I had to do was calculate the right angle, the right speed, and the right direction. What was bad about this is that we had to do this in a certain amount of time. We had to keep doing it until we had passed the time limit to go to eat breakfast. Now, since I am not old enough yet, I cannot calculate these things as fast as my mother can. So guess who was last, me. Therefore, after a long time of trying to get the right things repeatedly, I finally got lucky and shot it faster. When I got there, there was barely any food left that was good enough to burn for my mother.

Afterwards, I went to talk to my half-sister, Annabeth, about what we should do now that we have found each other. I told her that I had seen her, Grover, and Perseus at the Lotus Casino. I also told her how I had had to stay there. We were just getting to a good, friendly conversation when that stupid Perseus Jackson came and she went off with him. Apparently, Dionysus was actually being nice to them and sending them off on a quest. I followed them secretly to the Oracle and learned a new thing that night. The Oracle warns people when someone is listening to their conversation! Perseus got very mad at me and challenged me to a sword fight. We were very evenly matched until I started to plan my moves more efficiently. He fell my trick when I faked left and I got him right in the arm. Instead of ending it, he got in the water and was immediately restored. I stood no chance against him and was sent back to my dorm house with a big bloody gash below my right eye and my arms very bloody.

I was still not discouraged, so after I went into our classroom and got the right supplies, I managed to heal my arm very well. Afterwards, during dinner, Perseus, Annabeth, and Grover left very inconspicuously due to the fact that everyone was still eating. I noticed though, so I followed them. They went out into the woods where the wood nymphs were playing so I hid behind one of the trees. When they all dove into the water to ride the seahorses Perseus' father had sent them, I had to think out a plan, which was pretty easy considering who I was. I just had to wait in the trees until morning and catch a ride with Apollo, simple. Little did I know how much trouble would come from it.

The others started to play capture the flag and some people came too close to me. So I had to act very ungodly (or unhalf-bloodly which probably is not a word) and climbed a tree to avoid any questions. Below, I saw one of those Ares girls come and use her sword on one of my half-sisters. I quickly climbed to the other side of the tree and threw some acorns at them to think they were under attack. However, I was too late and that Clarisse girl swung her sword at my half-sister and paralyzed her. I was so mad that I almost jumped out of the tree to tackle her but she had already left to torture some other demigod.

That morning, I managed to get a ride with Apollo without many questions. He said that he was glad to finally have some company again. The only problem was that he turned on the heat excessively and by the time I got off, I was sweating a lot. I was so tired because it had literally taken all day to reach my destination. I reached a town that I recognized as Athens, the city named after my mother and the reason why she and Poseidon are not very close. I was very tired and did not have enough money to stay anywhere. Then I saw her. There was a woman who I thought I recognized, so I went over and asked her if I knew her.

"Of course you know me, Jacob, son of Athena," replied the woman.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" I said in amazement.

"I am Hestia, goddess of the hearth," she said, "would you like to stay at my house tonight?"

"Umm ok I guess so," I shrugged.

Therefore, that night I stayed at Hestia's house. It was amazingly clean and warm. I felt just at home.

The next morning, when I woke up, there was breakfast on the table and a note beside it. I quickly ate and read what the note said.

It said: _Dear Jacob,_

_There is trouble on Olympus right now. As soon as you receive this _

_note, destroy it and come to Olympus. All the gods and goddesses are _

_there, your friends, Perseus Jackson, Annabeth, and Grover will also be_

_there. I will explain to you later._

_-Pan_

* * *

Yay, thats the third chapter. This is not really related to the title anymore, but I hop you still find it interesting. Please review. 


End file.
